Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) filters have advantages in being able to reduce the size, weight, and power required when used as part of electronic systems such as radios. However, MEMS-type filters have limitations. For example, thickness MEMS-type filters (e.g., thickness-extensional mode piezoelectric resonators) are typically limited to a single operating frequency per substrate die. For another example, lithographically-determined operating frequency resonators (e.g., contour-extensional polysilicon resonators) cannot meet low impedance (e.g., 50 Ω) specifications.